The present invention generally relates to a high frequency chest wall oscillation device, and particularly to an air pulse generator for such a device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air pulse generator having multiple operating modes for such a device.
Manual percussion techniques of chest physiotherapy have been used for a variety of diseases, such as cystic fibrosis, emphysema, asthma and chronic bronchitis, to remove excess mucus that collects in the lungs. To bypass dependency on a caregiver to provide this therapy, chest compression devices have been developed to produce High Frequency Chest Wall Oscillation (HFCWO), a very successful method of airway clearance.
The device most widely used to produce HFCWO is THE VEST™ airway clearance system by Advanced Respiratory, Inc. (f/k/a American Biosystems, Inc.), the assignee of the present application. A description of the pneumatically driven system is found in the Van Brunt et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,662, which is assigned to Advanced Respiratory, Inc. Additional information regarding HFCWO and THE VEST™ system is found on the Internet at www.thevest.com. Other pneumatic chest compression devices have been described by Warwick in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,263 and by Hansen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,543,081 and 6,254,556 and Int. Pub. No. WO 02/06673.
These HFCWO systems may be used in the home, however, successful use in the home is dependent on regular use of the device by the patient. Patient compliance is also important to obtain insurance reimbursement. Ease of use is an important factor in gaining acceptable patient compliance.